Rookie
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Ginny made the Harpies team, and it's everything she's ever dreamed it'd be. Until the after-party, that is. / Hinny


"Hey, congrats, Ginny!"

"Thanks, Em," she said, watching her new team's Keeper get another drink at the bar.

"Hey, Potter," she added with a wink at Harry. He flushed under her gaze.

Ginny turned to glare at her, all remnants of the friendly-new-teammate smile gone. "Don't you dare," she warned. A deep growl worked its way into her voice as she flashed her diamond engagement ring in Emma's direction.

The Keeper rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded like, "Just kidding," under her breath as she went back to her own table.

Ginny swiveled back in her stool to face Harry. He gave her a wary look. "Emma Lohan," she explained. "She seemed alright in practice, but…"

"Not the first time that's happened, won't be the last."

He glanced around the bar—nearly everyone was wearing the same dark green color as was on the Harpies Quidditch robes. Every so often, another player or member of the management staff would come congratulate Ginny for making the team. She was the first new starting player in two years, a feat that she had been sure to remind Harry of whenever she mentioned the team. He beamed at her now—Harry loved seeing her this happy, feeling this accomplished.

"Another round? Something more celebratory this time?" Harry shot a pointed look at the empty glass from her last tequila shot.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him but nodded. She turned back toward the door as Harry ordered them a couple glasses of champagne. "Oh no," she muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Walken. Risk manager for the Harpies. He already hates me, _and_ here he comes." Ginny heaved a sigh, looking back at Harry and pretending that she hadn't noticed the man coming toward her.

He stopped right behind them, clearing his throat authoritatively. "I see you made it to the after-party on time."

Ginny turned, her vivid red hair fanning out around her. If it happened to hit Walken in the face, he made no sign of it. "Mr. Walken," she greeted, faking a polite cheerfulness that wouldn't fool anyone who actually knew her well. "Have you met Harry?"

Walken gave a curt nod in Harry's general direction, not breaking eye contact with Ginny. "I thought it might be wise to remind you that your first practice is tomorrow." His eyes flit over her, down the short, tan body-con dress she wore, to her hand resting atop Harry's thigh, to the couple of empty shot glasses on the bar behind her. "Playing on a professional Quidditch team isn't like playing back on your school team. You're in the public eye now, and you have a responsibility to uphold the standards set by this team." Ginny scoffed at this. Shooting a steely glare back at her, Walken continued. "You were late to your last day of tryouts and it nearly cost you your place on this team. I'm here to warn you that if you're late to again—to a match _or_ a practice—this season, you and I will have a talk with Gwenog and we will decide whether or not you will remain on the team."

"That's not fair, I'm the best Chaser you've got—"

"It is neither fair nor unfair, Weasley. It simply is. Those are the club's rules. If you refuse to follow them, you're out, it's as simple as that. Is that a problem for you?"

Ginny hated his condescending tone, but she had enough self-preservation instincts to know when to stop. She bit her tongue, blinking at the disappointed look he gave her as he swept away again. The sound of raucous laughter from a large group in the center of the room made Ginny clench her fists. She turned back to Harry, not quite meeting his eyes. She wanted to rant, to shout, but she knew she couldn't.

"Well… That sure was something," Harry said, his voice uncertain but desperate to diffuse the tension.

Ginny looked up at him through her eyelashes, her expression fierce. "I can't stand him. He's just mad because Gwenog picked me herself." Her words shone with that ambitious pride of hers that Harry loved.

"You're right, though, and he knows it. You're a bloody amazing Chaser, no one can replace you. He needs you." Harry raised a hand to cup Ginny's cheek before running it through her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "You've just got to be a bit more careful around him."

She shook her head, her hair falling back in front of her ear. "So. That champagne, then?" Ginny held up her glass, Harry mirroring her.

"To you. To Quidditch, to being Gwenog's golden girl," Harry toasted, laughing.

Ginny smacked his arm, but she was laughing, too. "Git." They took a sip; Ginny savored the feeling of the bubbles on her tongue. Harry pulled a face.

"Don't know why I keep drinking this stuff."

She chuckled at him, pulling Harry close and leaning in to kiss him. She felt a flutter run up her chest as the room fell quiet around them, everyone turning to watch.

When the broke apart, Ginny glanced around at the bar full of people pretending to not have watched them kiss. She sighed, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips as she looked back at the bartender. "Another round, please."

 **.**

 **A/N: Written for Advent Calendar Day 13: (theme) New beginnings;**

 **Writing Club - Character Appreciation 2: (trait) Loyal; Disney Challenge C2: Write about almost being too late; Cookie's Cooking Corner 10: Write about being the 'new kid'; Book Club – Silas: (dialogue) "It is neither fair nor unfair, [Name]. It simply is.", (word) Responsibility, (emotion) Disappointed; Showtime 27: (drink) Champagne; Amber's Attic S3: Write about having issues with someone in authority (Bonus); Angel's Arcade 3: (trait) Ambitious, (setting) a bar/pub, (action) laughing; Film Festival 8: (word) Scoff;**

 **Seasonal – Days of the Year Oct 12: Write about someone fighting frustration; Autumn Prompts: (word) Vivid; Color Prompts: Tan; Birthstones: (dialogue) "No one can replace you."; Flowers: (phrase) Golden boy/girl; Elemental: (word) Flutter; Audrey's Dessert Challenge: (dialogue) "Don't you dare!"; Ravenclaw Challenge: (trait) Competitive; Astronomy: (object) Diamond ring;**

 **Writing Month and Dragons: wc 891**


End file.
